


Love Conquers Evil

by Starwarsgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Brotherly Affection, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Sith Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwarsgirl/pseuds/Starwarsgirl
Summary: Rey leaves on a solo mission to confront Kylo Ren, attempting to turn him to the light side. But when the young Jedi doesn't return, the resistance starts to panic. Finn decides to go search for her and bring her home. The former stormtrooper vows to do whatever it takes to find his best friend, even if it means to sacrifice his own life.





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anthonytheboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthonytheboy/gifts), [Awakening5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakening5/gifts), [FlightofFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightofFantasy/gifts).



> This is dedicated for all the people who have always left wonderful comments on my works. 
> 
>   
> 
>  
> 
> Anthonytheboy, Awakening5, Flightoffantasy, JTSkywalker, & Disneybrony.

_"Finn, join me."_

_A soft voice echoed through the darkness._

_Finn spun around, trying to see where the voice was coming from. Everything was pitch black._

_"Who's there?!" He shouted, his own words echoing._

_He could feel the sweat dripping down his face as he looked around helplessly. His heart was pounding, every beat vibrating his head. He pressed his hands against his temples, trying to sooth his throbbing brain._

_Then there was the voice again..._

_"Join me."_

_It was clearer this time,_ _and Finn could recognize it._

_"Rey!" He shouted out as he stumbled in the darkness, "Rey where are you!?"_

_Then he could feel himself falling. He reached out with his hands, trying to feel his way as he sailed down an unknown pit._

_He felt the breath knock out of him as he hit the floor. He lay there for a while, and suddenly it seemed as though his eyes finally opened. He sat up and stared at his surroundings._

_Snowy grounds and tall trees were around him. The cold air chilled him as it blew past. He was back on the ice planet, the planet that he and Rey fought Kylo Ren on... The planet that Han died on..._

_" Wha? " he breathed as he looked around. How did he get there? Why was he there?_

_Finn suddenly heard familiar screams in the distance, and the soft buzz of a lightsaber._

_"Rose?! Poe?!"  he shouted as he ran across the snow covered ground. He followed the cries as he leapt over bushes and logs, nearly stumbling over a cliff in the process._

_Then the voices were silent, and he stopped running._

_" Poe?!" he called, "Rose?! Where are you?!"_

_Then the voices returned, but now they were right behind him. He spun around to see Rey wielding a red lightsaber, holding it above the heads of Rose and Poe who cowered beneath her. They were kneeling at her feet, crying out for mercy._

_"Rey?!" Finn shouted out in horror, "what are you doing?!"_

_The Jedi snapped her head to glare at him, and Finn gasped. Instead of her normal hazel eyes, she had sickly yellow irises._

_"What happened!?" He asked, " who are you?!"_

_She did not speak, but just stood there. Her yellow eyes tearing into his._

_Finn looked away and down at Rose and Poe. They were still bent over, gasping in pain. He now saw that they had cuts up and down their bodies, and the snow underneath them was stained red with blood._

_He heard the crunching of footsteps, and looked up to see a dark figure approaching them._

_Finn stepped back nervously as the person stopped beside Rey. To his surprise, the young woman knelt down at the figure's feet._

_He watched as the dark person pulled back a hood, and revealed the face of Kylo Ren._

_"Good work apprentice," the Sith said darkly, " now I have one last request. "_

_Still kneeling, Rey looked up at her master._

_Kylo glanced over at Finn, and spoke coldly,_

_"Kill them all."_

_"No!" Finn shouted , "Rey, don't do this!"_

_Kylo stepped to the side and watched his apprentice._

_The young woman stood up and turned to face the crumpled Poe and Rose. She held her red lightsaber up, making it shine an erie red glow on her pale face._

_Finn winced as she brought down the saber, and his two friends were sliced in half._

_"Nooo!" He cried out, reaching out as though he could  have stopped her hand._

_Then Rey faced him, an evil grin on her face as she stepped towards him._

_"Wait!" Finn yelled as he slowly started walking backwards, " What are you doing?! "_

_He fell over a tree root, and landed on the powdery ground. When he tried to get up, some unknown force held him down. And next thing he knew, Rey was standing over him._

_He looked up at her, "Please!" He begged, holding his arm above his head._

_She ignored his pleads, and sliced down at his chest._

_A burning sensation shot through his body, making him feel as though he was being cut in half._

_He screamed in pain, and fell over. His body suddenly felt wet, and he looked down to see a pool of blood surrounding him. The snow has disappeared, and the ground was now a dark red._

_"No! No!" He wheezed as he lay on his back. He looked up at see Rey standing above him, lightsaber at ready to cut off his head._

_"End him!"  Finn heard Kylo shout in the distance._

_He looked up at his best friend helplessly. She wore_ _devious grin as she swiftly sliced the blade at his head._

_*******************************************_

 "Noooooo!" Finn cried as he shot up in his bed. He was panting heavily, and his clothes were moist from his sweat. 

He threw his covers off and put his head in his hands. 

 _It's just a dream...._ he told himself,  _It's just a dream..._

He tried to calm himself down as he realized that he wasn't dead. Rey hadn't killed him.

Then he heard a soft knock at his door, "Finn?" Someone said.

 He relaxed as he recognized the voice, " You can come in." He said, flipping the switch beside his bed to turn on the lights.

The door opened, and Rey came walking in. She glanced over at him unsuringly, then she gently shut the door behind her. 

 Finn shuddered at the sight of her. Just a few moments ago, she had turned dark. Her eyes were no longer yellow, but we're back to her normal hazel. The innocent girl in front of him had just been killing people.

 "Hey," Finn said, " what are you doing up this late? " 

She walked up to him and crossed her arms, "you mean this  _early_ , it's five in the morning." 

 "Oh," he said, glancing over at his alarm clock. It sat on a small desk across the room, shining out red numbers that said  _4:58._

She yawned slightly as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. "Why are you awake? Couldn't sleep?" 

 Finn sighed, "I know this sounds childish, but I had a bad dream." He rubbed his temples, "freaked me out a bit." 

 " I'm sorry, " she said, putting her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "I understand, I have the same problems." 

 He faced her, "you woke from a bad dream too?" 

 She shook her head, staring down at the floor. "No, I just couldn't sleep. I'm really nervous about tomorrow." 

 "Today." Finn pointed out. 

 " Today, " she repeated, "I just don't like the idea of approaching Ben alone." 

 "Same here, " Finn felt the same way, " I don't understand why Leia thinks that you should go by yourself, It would be better if you had some backup. "

Rey nodded, "yeah, but she says that it would be safer for me to go solo. That way if i get captured it would only be me, and it would be hard to get resistance information from a Jedi."

 He eyed her nervously, "even Jedi need help sometimes." 

 Rey shrugged.

 "I don't want you going to that place by yourself, it's not safe." He said worryingly.

 Rey looked up at him, " But Leia's made her choice, and we can't change it." 

 Neither of them spoke for a while, until Finn broke the silence.

 " You know, she outta go talk to her son. Maybe that would change him."

Rey rolled her eyes, "that worked out well for Han." 

 "True," he pondered, "but Been wouldn't kill his own MOM, would he?" 

 "He killed his own father, he would kill Leia." She said as she scratched at her fingernails, "plus the resistance needs her, they don't need me." 

Finn shook his head quickly, "that's not true!" 

 "Whatever, it doesn't matter. Nobody else can do it, I'm their only hope." 

 There was silence between them, until Finn spoke up.

"Do you think that Ben will ever really turn good? Is the trip even worth it?" 

 "I don't know," Rey sighed as she pulled her bent knees up to her chest, "he either will or he won't." 

 "Let's hope he will," Finn said, "I don't like that guy one bit, but I'd rather him be on our side than be our enemy." 

 Rey nodded, "he'd be a powerful ally."

Finn turned to her, "so what exactly are you nervous about, being alone?" 

 He was shocked when she turned to him teary-eyed, "He scares me Finn." She said shakily, " he's much more powerful than me, and i don't know if i can beat him again. " 

 "Sure you can!" He said, " you beat him before, you can beat him again! " 

 "You don't understand, he's gotten stronger. He nearly  destroyed me last time I fought him, and what if he kills-" she couldn't complete her sentence, for she covered a sob with her hands.

 "Come here," Finn said gently as he held his arms out towards her.

Rey leaned into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shook uncontrollably.

Finn was concerned for his friend, he had never seen her this weak before. She had always been so tough, never afraid of anyone and fighting anything in her way. It stunned him when she had fell into his arms so quickly, not worrying about what he or other people would think about her weakness. 

He also realized, that in all the trouble they had gone through... He had never really seen her cry.

Yes, she was devastated when Han died. She even shed a few tears when she cried out his his name as he got stabbed. 

But this was the first time Finn had actually see her break down. She was shivering uncontrollably under his embrace, and he could feel the moistness of her tears as they dripped on his shoulder. He stayed silent, just rubbing his hand up and down her back soothingly.

He glanced over at the clock, it read 5:17 AM.

 "What time do you have to leave?" He quietly asked her.

 "This afternoon," she said as she sat up and rubbed her nose, " Leia said at around 12 to 1 would be the best time. That's when the First Order is the busiest. "

 "Ok," Finn nodded, " let's try to get some sleep then. " 

 They both stood up from the bed, and Rey started back towards the door. "I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll let you rest." 

 "Wait!" Finn spoke quickly right as she was about to open the door, "uh, you can stay in here....if you want."

 She stared back at him, " really? " 

He nodded, "we can lay over there." He pointed towards a blue couch across the room. 

 "Ok," Rey said sheepishly as she followed him.

Finn sat down on the cushion and patted next to him.

 She eyed him nervously, "you sure I won't keep you awake?" 

 Finn nodded, "I promise, you won't bother me a bit." 

 She smiled slightly as she laid down next to him. She rested her head on his lap, and finally felt herself relax. 

Finn pulled a soft blanket over her, gently tucking it around her shoulders as she closed her eyes. He then grabbed another blanket and covered himself with it. 

He leaned back and sighed. To his surprise, he was relaxed and was starting to grow tired. The radiating heat from the person laying next to him made him sleepy.

He glanced down at Rey's head on his lap, and saw that she had fallen fast asleep. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing slowly. 

He smiled as he leaned his head back and shut his eyes.

He liked to think of her as the protector of his dreams, blocking any nightmares that tried to enter his mind. 

He hoped that she felt the same way about him as she lay peacefully at his side. 

 And in just a few moments, Finn too was fast asleep.

 


	2. Departure

Finn sleepily opened his eyes.

He yawned and stretched, glancing across the room at his clock.

 9:34 AM

He looked down and saw that Rey was gone from his side. Had she really been there last night, or was he just dreaming? 

Finn pulled the covers away and stood up off the couch. He walked to the bathroom to change clothes. He switched from his t shirt and sweatpants to his fancier resistance outfit. 

After he did his normal morning routine, he walked out his room and headed down the hallway towards the food court. 

He felt someone touch his shoulder, and turned to see that Poe had found him. BB8 beeped as he rolled up to him.

 " Hey! " Finn greeted them, he then yelped as the droid ran over his foot. BB8 rolled ahead, chirping as though he were laughing.

 "Hi buddy!" The pilot said happily as he walked beside his wincing friend, "you heading down to get some breakfast?" 

 "Yeah," he responded, " I'm starving. You too? " 

 "Yep, I'm pretty sure my stomach is eating itself from the inside out." 

They both laughed as they carried on a conversation while they walked down the halls. As they finally entered the food court, the delicious smells of exotic foods filled their lungs. 

 "Ahh," Poe breathed in beside him, " it smells so good. "

 "Uhu," Finn nodded as he followed his friend up to the serving area. They each filled a plate with food and then took off to search for a place to sit. 

 Finn glanced around the large room, when he suddenly caught sight of Rey sitting down at a table. She was talking to Rose as they ate their breakfast. The Jedi turned her head and saw Finn, she grinned and said something to the girl beside her. 

The young mechanic turned her head as well, and motioned for the two men to sit with them.

 "Look," Finn said, nudging Poe in the side with his elbow, "There's the girls." 

 They walked over to the table and sat down next to their friends. BB8 rolled beside him, "I'll deal with you later!" Finn whispered to the droid as they set their plates down.

 "Hello!" Rose said happily, "you guys sleep well?" 

 " Meh, " the two men said in unison, making the four of them chuckle. 

 They sat quietly for a while, eating heartily as they watched the people around them come and go. 

Finn noticed that Rey wasn't eating. She had no plate in front of her, and just sat there with her hands on her lap. She glanced over at Finn and she grinned slightly. He knew the smile was fake, and that she wasn't happy just by how anxious she looked. He knew that she must be nervous, understandably. 

He smiled sadly at her and then resumed eating. 

The four of them talked and ate, enjoying each others company for atleast an hour.   

Suddenly Rey stood, her eyes wide and glued to the clock across the room, "I've got to go inspect the Falcon, see you guys later!"" She waved as she walked away. 

"Bye!" 

" See you later Rey! " 

Finn took his empty plate and put it in the trash, Then he walked back to the table, "I'm gonna go help her."

After he said his goodbyes, he ran down the hallway. Frantically trying to catch up to his friend. 

He turned down a small set of stairs, and found himself in the ship landing area. The large door was open, and He could see the white, salty planet of Crait. 

He jogged across the open room, and out into the powdery ground. He looked back and forth, scanning the area for the Falcon. Xwings were everywhere, and it seemed impossible to find it. But around the corner of a salt boulder was the ship he as looking for. He sprinted over to where the ramp stuck out from behind the white rock. 

He was panting when he reached the ship. 

 "Rey?" He called as he walked up the ramp, "you in here?" 

He trotted into the main room, there was no sign of her. He called her again, and heard a muffled response from somewhere under him.

There was a loud scraping and he stepped back as a large piece of metal was taken away from the floor in front of him. Someone pulled it down with them in the newly formed hole, and Rey suddenly stuck her head out. "Hey!" She said cheerfully, " could you help me with this? " she asked, pointing to the wires and bolts under her. 

 Finn shrugged, "Sure!" He said, squatting down next to the hole where she had come out of. He handed her certain tools when she asked, and was glad to be helping her out. 

For three hours, they worked on that ship. Checking wires and changing oils. Both of them were worn out when they finally finished. They sat down in the pilot seats, rubbing sweat off their foreheads and smiling at each other. 

 "That was harder than expected!" Finn laughed as Rey handed him a wet towel to wipe his sweat off with.

After he was finished drying his face, he flung the wet towel across the room at her. It hit the young girl right in the forehead, making a loud  _thwap_ as it stuck to her face. They both cracked up laughing as they threw the towel at eachother. "Wait!" Rey cried as she ran to the other room, Finn was confused at first until she came running back in with three more wet towels . She wore a devious grin on her face as she launched them at him, leaving wet marks all over his jacket.

The war lasted for a few minutes, until tere was suddenly a loud beeping as someone called Rey's com link. 

 She set down the towels and lifted the device, "Yes?" she spoke into the Mic.

Leia's voice appeared, "Rey, it's around 12:30. Are you  ready to leave?" 

 "Yep, Finn and i checked the Falcon. Everything's good." 

 " Good!" she sounded pleased at this, " I'm still out in the atmosphere of kashyyk, so I won't be able to make it in time to tell you goodbye. Have a safe trip, and I'll  see you soon. " Then she hung up. 

Finn suddenly had a sudden shuddering sensation shoot up his backbone, and he felt an overwhelming sense of nervousness. He glanced around the room anxiously, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Apparently his friend didn't notice, for she started walking down the ramp and out into the powdery ground. 

 "Cmon," Rey said as she motioned Finn out of the doorway, "I'm going to go tell Rose and Poe bye." 

 "Alright," he said, " I'll stay here and double check the ship before you go. " 

She looked at him quizzically, "Everything's fine, but if you want you can." She said , "I'll be right back." 

 After she was gone, Finn walked around the ship slowly. He studied every bolt and screw, trying to see if anything was wrong. After a few minutes of searching, he gave up. 

_If it wasn't the ship, what had given him that odd feeling?_

" Huh, " he said to himself, shaking his head as though he was clearing his mind. Then he could hear the running footsteps of the returning Rey, so he walked through the hallway and out the ramp. 

The young Jedi ran up to him, "was there anything wrong?" She asked.

"No," he said, " you look good to go. "

They were silent for a while, just standing there gazing into each others eyes. 

Then they embraced, holding each other tight as though they would never see the other again. "I still don't understand why you have to go alone," Finn  spoke into her hair, " it's not a good idea. " 

Rey pulled away and grinned at him, "I can handle myself, thank you. But I am going to miss you." 

"Me too," he said sadly, " how long are you going to be gone? " 

"I don't know...It could be days, or weeks, or months... " Then she reached up and patted his shoulder, "take care of our friends for me, ok?" 

He smiled, "I will, I promise." He told her, "  Now you promise me you'll come back. " 

 "I promise."

They embraced one more time, and then Rey walked up into the Falcon. She waved as the ramp closed, and Finn stepped back as the ship flew away. He watched it until it disappeared from sight.

He closed his eyes and silently prayed,  _please keep my Rey safe on her journey._

Then he opened them and started to head back towards the resistance headquarters. 

That nervous feeling came again, tingling slightly as it rose up to his head.

_She'll be fine, she's Rey. She can handle herself. She's a jedi. She promised me that she'll come back._

_She'll be ok..._


	3. General and Jedi disappearance

**FOUR WEEKS LATER....**

"It's been too long! " Finn told Poe as they walked to the main control room, "Rey's been gone for almost a month now. I think something's wrong." 

The pilot nodded, "I think so too, the same thing is also with Leia. She's been gone to Kashyyk for more than a month now, and she hasn't spoken to us at all." 

 " Yeah, somethings off..." 

 "General Sanders!" Poe called as he walked though the doorway. 

In front of them was a tall man was standing over a computer, his faced frowning with concentration as he studied a map. As he heard Poe speak, he turned to face the two men.

 "Hello captain Dameron," he spoke in a gravelly voice, " what can I do for you? " 

Poe stepped forward, "Any updates about General Leia?" 

 "No word from her," Sanders said worryingly , "We've tried to call her com multiple times, but she won't pick up. We've decided to send out a squad to search for their ship." He said as he pointed to 10 landed Xwings outside their window. 

Finn stepped foward, "What about Rey? Any word from her?" 

 The general shook his head sadly, "Your friend hasn't contacted us yet ." 

 " Do you have any idea where she might be? " 

 Sanders pointed to a woman over at one of the map screens, "Admiral Kendra is looking at a map of the First Order's bases. It may hold the answer your question." 

 "Thank you." The two men said in unison as they walked toward the woman.

 "Hey!" Sanders shouted at them, " I don't want you two searching for your friend without us knowing, understood? " 

 Finn and Poe turned, "yes sir." They said simultaneously. "Thank you sir." 

 As they walked up to the map, Finn's hopes fell as he saw  the hundreds planets that filled the screen. "Where do you think she is?" He asked Poe.

 "I don't know buddy, I really don't know." 

 Suddenly the Admiral studying the map faced them, "are you asking about the Jedi, Rey?" 

Finn snapped his head to look at her, " Yes, do you have any idea where she could be? " 

"Well," Admiral Kendra pondered to herself for a while, "I have no messages from her, so I can't track down her location from that. " 

"What about her ship's signal? " Poe asked hopefully, "can you read it?" 

The woman pointed to a small red dot on the map, " this is where she was last located, her signal was lost shortly after this. " 

"It looks like she was headed for here, "Finn said as he  touched a dark brown planet in his friend's path. "Do you think she stopped there?" 

 Poe stepped foward, " What planet is that? "

 Admiral Kendra clicked on the small circle, making it enlarge so she could read its name. 

 "This is Chith." She said as she zoomed in on the sphere, "a planet full of rocks and volcanoes, not a pleasant vacation spot I must say." 

 " Look! " Finn said, pointing to a large star destroyer near the planet, "that's Kylo's ship." 

 " What is he doing there? " Poe asked quizzically, "is there a First Order base on Chith?" 

 Kendra zoomed out so they could see the ship clearly, "there's no base on that planet." She said, " no settlements either, the only landmarks are a few sith temples." 

Finn gasped,  _Sith temples..._ He glanced over a Poe nervously. 

The pilot got the idea, "Well, thanks for helping us. We'll check back in later." He said as they started walking towards the exit. 

They were silent until they reached the end of the hallway. 

 " Sith temples?!" Finn whispered loudly, " Kylo's going to a sith temple! " 

 "That doesn't answer our question," Poe said impatiently, " Where would he be keeping Rey? And we still didn't find out about Leia yet... " 

 "Yeah, it does." Finn told him, " Kylo keeps his prisoners in his star destroyer. Heck, he's got a whole jailhouse in that ship. So if Rey is captured, she'll be in there! " 

Poe eyed him cautiously, "And you know this how?" 

 Finn rolled his eyes, "I used to clean the floors on that thing, you know." 

 "Oh yeah, I forgot."

 "We need to go tell Rose," he said as he led Poe down the hallway, " she needs to know about this. "

********************************************

 

 

Kylo Ren stepped down the ramp of his ship, he stopped as he reached the rock covered ground. His black cape flowing in the strong, smoky breeze. 

Before him stood a large temple, a Sith temple. The darkness seemed to fill the air, smothering any light that somehow managed to get through the atmosphere.

 He walked across the open ground, passing massive rock formations which cast dark shadows across the plain. Making dark, ominous shapes on the hard rock floor.

The red sky made every object below a deep scarlet. Deep, blood colored cracks covered the ground, making it hard to walk without stepping into one.

Beside Kylo followed a dark object, it's black hood almost covering its face entirely. 

The two people walked side by side, feeling even more powered by the pulsing darkness around them.

As they reached the doorway to the temple, one stepped aside so his partner could see it. 

 Kylo faced the covered entrance, "it takes both master and apprentice to open the door." He spoke darkly. 

 They both raised their hands, making the rock door in front of them quiver. The stone slowly rose from the ground, making an entrance for them. 

 Still holding the rock up, the two dark objects walked into the cave. After they disappeared from sight, the door slowly dropped back to its normal position.

Preventing any light from entering the temple. 


	4. Plans

"What?!" Rose exclaimed , " Rey and Leia are on the starkiller?! " 

The two men flinched and glanced over at the door. They were having a conversation in Rose's apartment room, and didn't want anyone to overhear them. 

 _Sorry!_ Rose mouthed to them.

Poe nodded and spoke quietly, "We believe so, yes. But we'd rather not tell everyone, they'll go crazy if they find out that our leader is trapped." 

 The young mechanic frowned, "Do you even have any evidence?" 

Both men shook their heads, "Who else would kidnap our General and some of the resistance?" Finn said.

 "True..." 

 Poe nudged BB8 with his foot, and the droid shined a hologram of the map they had just seen. 

 "This is the map we saw. " he pointed to starkiller ship near Chith, "This planet here has a few rare Sith temples, and who else would go to those other than Kylo?" 

 Rose studied the map, "so, you think he has them trapped in his ship?" 

 Finn sighed, "Yes, starkiller is where he keeps his prisoners."

 Poe motioned towards him, "he knows these things." 

 "I know, I know ." Rose rolled her eyes, " I'm not stupid. So how many people actually know about this? " 

 "Well," Finn began, " the generals and admirals know that Leia's missing. But nobody knows where they are, except for us. " 

 Rose groaned, "Great, so we're on our own?" 

 " Yep, all on our own. " Poe said, "So, are we gonna sneak  out of here or what?" 

 " I'm in! " Finn said happily, and BB8 beeped cheerfully. 

They all looked at Rose, seeking her approval. 

 "You need someone to cover for you while you're gone," she said, " I'm good at those kind of things. " 

The two men eyed her quizzically.

 She sighed, "In other words, I can stay here and clear your takeoff. I can make it less obvious that you're gone." 

 Finn broke into a grin, "Great! So it's settled then, we leave tonight." 

 "We've got this," Poe said happily as he started to walk to the door, "Ready?" 

 Finn and Rose glanced at eachother and grinned. 

 "Ready."

 


	5. Liftoff

"Alright," Finn said as he sat down in the copilot's seat, " Let's get this baby off the ground! " 

Poe sat down in the captains chair beside him, his droid at his heels. He lifted a com to his mouth, "Rose, do you copy?" He asked.

There was a loud buzzing sound, it lasted for a few seconds before it stopped abruptly. 

There was silence, until Rose's voice rang out, "I can hear you loud and clear, you're good to go!" She said, "Just be quick, so nobody will notice your disappearance." 

 " Got it! " Poe said as he used his hand to push down a lever, and the ship slowly lifted off the white, powdery ground. " We are on liftoff, and will contact you later."

 "Alrighty," Rose said, " Talk to you soon. " 

She hung up as they zoomed out of Crait's atmosphere. Poe quickly flashed on the hyperspeed, and they could no longer make out the stars and planets around them. It was all a large blue blur. 

 "So," Finn sighed, " it's only the two of us... " 

Suddenly BB8 beeped loudly and rolled up beside them, running into Finn's leg purposefully. 

 " Oh, " he apologized, "excuse me, only the THREE of us." He glanced down at the angry droid , "is that better?"

 BB8 chirped happily and rolled over to sit beside Poe's leg.

The pilot laughed heartily, "I don't think my droid likes you buddy." 

Finn frowned and glared at the sphere-like robot, "He sure has an attitude, that's for sure." 

 " Has he ever been rude to Rey? " Poe asked, "I don't believe he has." 

Then the little droid lowered his head sadly, making a forlorn  _boop_ as he exited the small room.

 Finn pondered on this, as far as he knew he had never seen BB8 be mean to Rey. Now that he thought about it, the droid seemed to be deeply bonded with the girl. He was always beating Finn to her when she would return from missions. The little robot has always wanted to be the first to greet her when she walked down the ramp of the Falcon.

This softened Finn's heart a bit, thinking about how the small droid must miss his friend. 

 "Yeah," he said to the pilot, " He's always been nice to her. But you see she saved him from death, so he has a lot to thank her for." 

Poe laughed, "Or he just doesn't like you,  that's possible." 

 " Maybe... " 

Finn stood and looked around the ship, "Are you sure that this was a good idea, flying a stolen First Order trading ship into certain doom?" 

 Poe spun in his chair to face him, "It was the best I could get."

 "Wasn't there a less obvious option? Like, a Tie Fighter or something?" 

Poe shrugged, "You do realize that we're here to pick up Leia and a few resistance fighters too, right?" 

 " Yeah. " 

 "A Tie Fighter wouldn't be able to hold more than four people." 

 "Oh..." Finn understood now, "That makes sense." 

 They both sighed, and looked out at the blurry lights passing by their windows. 

Finn suddenly spoke softly, "Poe, can I ask you something?"

 "  Yeah buddy, what's wrong? " 

Finn glanced down at his hands, "Do you think this is a bad idea?" 

 Poe looked over at him in bewilderment, "Of course not! We need to find Leia and Rey, they're important to the rebellion." 

 "But what I mean is, do you think we should have waited for backup?"

Poe put his hand on Finn's shoulder, "Buddy, we made the right choice. If everyone knew that their leader was captured, they would freak out and the rebellion would've crashed." 

 Finn shrugged, "I just... do you think we can do this?" 

 "We may not have the numbers, but we've got the power." 

 " What do you mean by that? " 

Poe grinned, "I've got an idea. While I'm landed on the bottom of the starkiller, you find Rey while I'm scanning for Leia. After you release your friend, all three of us can go release the prisoners." 

 Finn blinked a few times, taking in the plan. 

Then he smiled.

 "Dude, that's a great idea!"

 "I know, thanks." 

 There was suddenly a loud beeping sound, which made both men jump. 

"Com link." Poe laughed as he lifted the mic, "What? Who is this?" 

" Guys! " Rose's small voice bursted from the com, "You won't believe what's happened!" 

Finn glanced over at Poe nervously, "what's wrong?!" He asked, " Are you in trouble? "  

Rose studdered over the com link, "Its so complicated, I'm so confused."

 "What?!" Both men yelled in unison, making BB8 roll into the room to see what was going on. 

 "It's Leia....she's here. The pilots found her and the rest on Kashyyk. She said that she attempted to send a message to us, but it wouldn't go through." Rose said, " Guys...she was never captured in the first place. " 


	6. General

"What?!" They both said simultaneously .

Finn rubbed his palm against his forehead, "I'm so confused."

 "Finn, wait..." Poe told him, "how do we know that this isn't a trick. What if this is the First Order, trying to tell us that Leia's safe?" 

 Suddenly a different voice rang out of the com link, "I sure am. You better believe your little friend here, she's telling the truth." 

 "Hey!" They could hear Rose's voice in the background, " I'm not little! " 

 Finn relaxed, "General, you are there." 

 "Yes, and so you can be sure that it's truly me..." Suddenly a hologram of Leia appeared before their eyes.

Poe turned and faced him with excited eyes, "That's some pretty good evidence. I think it's really them." 

 But Finn had his mind on something else, "Did you happen to see Rey?" He asked quickly.

The hologram shook her head sadly, "No, I haven't. Rose just told me about the fake message someone sent to her, and how she's been missing... I'm sorry." 

Finn breathed in shakily, "Can you tell if she's ok?" 

 " Earlier today, I felt something. Something that shattered the balance of the force, " 

 Finn's heart stopped at this.

 Leia continued, "I don't know if it had to do with Rey or not, but I know for sure that something terrible had happened. I'm just not sure what..." 

 Finn shook his head, "Please, let me go find her." He begged, " I need to... "

Leia glanced down thoughtfully and closed her eyes. 

The two men stared at the small hologram hopefully. Hearts pounding as they waited for her response. 

Finally, her eyes opened and her face broke into a sad smile. 

 "I will allow you," she pointed at Finn, " to go find her. On the other hand, I don't like the idea of my best pilot being in danger. We really need him around here, so I say that he stays in the ship. "

Poe stood and was about to complain until Leia lifted her hand to shush him.

 "I don't want to hear it!" She ordered, and Poe lost the determined expression on his face. He crossed his arms and sat down, not saying a word. 

 He, of many men, knew that in an argument...

Leia would always win.

The two men glanced at eachother, and then nodded. 

 "Deal." Finn told her, " Poe will stay in the safety of the ship while I go out to find Rey. " 

Leia nodded, "Thank you Finn, I appreciate that much more than you could ever imagine." 

She then leaned in and whispered, "I don't ever want to lose my most talented pilot. Without your skills, the resistance is hopeless."

 Poe grinned and waved his hand at her sarcastically, "Whatever, I don't know about that." 

 Leia smiled and turned back to Finn, "I hope you find your friend, bring her back home." 

Finn nodded, "I will, I promise." 

 Leia faced both of them, "may the force be with you." 

 And she was gone. 

Suddenly with a bang, the ship stopped traveling in hyperspeed. Outside the windshield was the mighty Starkiller, hovering above the atmosphere of Chith. " 

Poe sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Buddy, Its not safe going in that ship by yourself. Are you sure you want to do this?" 

 Finn spun and faced his friend, "Yes, I'm sure."

   The pilot raised an eyebrow, "there's no going back after this." 

 " I know. " he said as he gazed into the stars around them, "But if Rey were in this same situation, she wouldn't back down. She'd risk her life for me."

 "Ok," Poe said nervously as he slowly pushed the gas pedal, they gained speed as they made their way closer to the ship.

"May the force be with us..." 

 


	7. Breaking in

"Alright, we're here." Poe said as he flipped the gravity switch for their ship. It jerked abruptly as it stuck to the surface of the Star Destroyer. 

Finn nodded as he slid his signature brown jacket on. He had been through a lot with that object of clothing, and it always somehow managed to be on his back during adventures. Even though it was ripped and torn on some parts, he refused to throw it away. 

As he put his com link on, he made his way down to the exit on the bottom of the cargo ship. After a few flights of stairs, Finn found Poe and BB8 waiting for him. 

He walked up to them, "So, how am I going to get inside?" 

 Poe smiled, "I've already got that covered!" He said happily as he held up a space suit. 

 "You my friend, are about to go on a nice space walk!" 

 Finn groaned, "Seriously? How long is it to the entrance ?" 

Poe motioned towards the window and pointed out at a small door a few hundred feet away. "There, you can get in." 

Finn shook his head as he slid the suit on, " Why couldn't you have parked closer? " 

"Sorry," the pilot shrugged, "They would've found it odd if they saw a cargo ship parked here. As of right now, we're invisible!" 

 "And how will I get back in?" 

 " Don't worry, I'll pick you up down there. " He motioned to a tie fighter landing pad below them. "Just give me the signal." 

 He flicked his com link to make sure it was turned on, then he gave a thumbs up. 

 "I've got to get out of here now," Poe said as he patted Finn's shoulder, "You be careful buddy." 

 The former stormtrooper grinned, "I'll be fine." He put on his clear helmet.

 "You better," the pilot said as he picked up a beeping BB8 with one arm and climbed the ladder. "Rose would kill me if she found out I left you to die." 

 Finn chuckled as he watched the air tight door close behind his friend. 

  _I've got this_

He told himself.

_Go find Rey_

 Then he suddenly heard Poe's voice in his ear, he jumped until he realized it was only the com link. 

 "Alright buddy," the pilot said, " I'm going to open the door. "

Finn nodded, even though he knew Poe couldn't see him. 

With a loud hiss, the door in front of him slowly slid open. Revealing the deep darkness of space. 

He took a deep breath as he stepped out of the cargo ship and onto the surface of the Star Destroyer. He turned and pressed a red button, shutting the doors behind him. 

Slowly, step by step, Finn walked to the entrance. Eyes glued to his only way in, he didn't see the approaching Tie Fighters behind him. 

Poe yelled into his ear, "Finn! Incoming Tie Fighters behind you! Hide!" 

 Finn spun around and caught sight of the patrolling stormtroopers. He panted heavily as he frantically looked around for a hiding spot.

Just a few feet away, there was a large wire box. He dove behind it, hoping the troopers didn't see him.

To his relief, the two ships passed by. Not paying any attention to the men under them. 

After they were out of sight, he stood back up and brushed himself off. But as he turned around, he realized to his horror that the cargo ship and Poe were gone! 

"Poe!" He shouted , "Where are you?!" 

The pilots voice rang out in his helmet, " Don't worry buddy! I have the cloaking device on! " The sound of a flipped switch was heard, and the ship suddenly appeared. 

"I didn't know that cargo ships had cloaking?" Finn said quizzically .

Poe chuckled, "Me neither, but apparently this one does!" 

The snap of a switch was heard again, and the ship faded away. Leaving an empty space in its landed spot. 

Finn turned and faced the door again, determined to  make his way to it. 

Finally he reached his target, and twisted the handle to it. It creaked open, and revealed a small room with another door. He stepped into the room, and closed the door behind him. It was dark, except for a small button which lit up the words _air shaft._  

He pressed it, and the door beside him opened. He was now in the hallway near the command room. 

He stripped off the heavy suit and was back to his normal clothing. As he took off the helmet, he heard voices down the hall.

He snapped his head to look at two troopers who were heading for inspection. They gasped as they caught sight of him, and aimed their guns at him. 

 "Stop right there!" One of them yelled, "Don't move!" 

Finn ignored his threats and pulled out his pistol. I'm just a few seconds, he shot the trooper who had spoken in the head.

He fell over, dead. 

He aimed his gun at the other trooper, and was about to shoot until a familiar voice came from the head behind the armor. 

"FN? Is it really you?" 

Finn gasped as he realized who it was . 

"PX? " 

The trooper took off his helmet, showing the face of a young man. His hair was a dirty blond, and his blue eyes shown with excitement. 

"FN! It is you! " 

Finn grinned, "PX! How you doing buddy!" 

The two men ran up to eachother, laughing as they greeted one another. 

Finn smiled at the sight of his old friend. They had been through all the training together, good times and bad. He thought he would never see him again, after he was shot back in Jakku. 

"Dude! I thought you were dead! " 

The man named PX grinned, "It takes a lot to kill me, you know that. Where have you been?! We all thought you were killed!"

Finn shook his head, " No, I'm with the resistance now." 

The look on PX's face instantly made him regret saying this. 

 "Please don't turn me in." He begged , "I'm on a very important mission." 

 To his relief, his old friend nodded. He looked up smiling, " Chill dude! I won't, don't worry. But why are you here? What's your mission?" 

Finn sighed as he rubbed his neck, " Its a long story, and complicated. I'm just here to save my friend." 

The young trooper's eyes perked up at this, "Cool! What's his name, I can help you find him." 

 " Err... " Finn muttered, "Its actually a she, her name's Rey."

PX's eyes widened with excitement, "Wait... The Jedi is your friend?!" 

" Yes! Have you seen her?! " 

"Oh man!" PX chuckled, " You're a lucky guy! She's quite a warrior! " 

" Is not like that, we're just friends! " Finn shook his head frustratingly, "Please, tell me where she is!" 

The trooper glanced up at him nervously, "She went with Kylo Ren to the sith temple earlier, down on Chith. " 

"What?" Finn asked confusingly, "Sith temple? She wouldn't go there! " 

PX stepped back defensivly, "Hey, she's the only Jedi that's been captured. I'm pretty sure she's the one you are looking for." 

"What kind of hair does she have? " Finn asked him.

"Brown. Up in three buns." 

"What color of eyes?" 

"Hazel, I think." 

 "What was she wearing?" 

 "Light tan t-shirt with a grey vest and capris. I believe she also has a brown belt thing."

 Finn grinned with relief, it was her. Rey was indeed here. 

 "So you have any idea where I can find her?" He asked hopefully.

 PX pointed down the hall, "Right now she's with Kylo Ren in his throne room. Most likely training or something." 

_Training?_

But Finn had no time to ask. He set off down the hall way, "Thanks PX! Tell the others that Finn said hello!" 

 " Finn? What? " 

Finn stopped walking and turned, meeting eyes with a confused trooper. 

 "Oh, my name was changed to Finn after I joined the resistance." He told him. 

 Then PX grinned knowingly, "That makes sense. Bye Finn! Hope you find your friend!" 

Right before he turned away, Finn added, "Oh! And if you ever want to join the resistance, just contact me!" 

PX's eyes lit up, "Really?" 

"Yeah," Finn smiled, "You're welcome to join us." 

" Awesome! I'll tell our friends about it and see what they think. " 

They nodded to each other and set off down their separate ways. 

Finn panted as he ran down a long hallway. 

He heard the robotic voices grow louder, and slowed down to press against the wall. He took out his pistol and held it at ready. 

_There was no going back now_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you are enjoying my story! I want to thank everyone for their support of Kudos and comments, and I hope that my work pleases you all.
> 
> Please leave comments below!!! :-D


	8. The search

Finn nervously pressed his back against the wall as he neared a corner. With his gun gripped tightly in his hands and held at ready, he strained his ears to listen for voices.  

He heard nothing, just complete silence.

Ever so slowly, he peeked around the corner. Eyes alert and darting back and forth for any signs of people. 

To his pleasure, the hall was empty. Everything was quiet, except for the soft footsteps he made as he jogged down to the elevator. 

Quickly, he pressed the button that open the small sliding doors.

He hopped inside, shutting the elevator behind him. 

 "Alright, Kylo's level AKA floor 42. Where's floor 42?" Finn said quietly to himself as he scanned through the hundreds of buttons along the walls around him. 

Finally he found it, "Aha!" He said as he used his thumb to press it. It started to glow white around the number, and he felt the small room start to rise. 

 "I'm coming Rey." He said as he brushed himself off. It was nice to have a quick breather. 

He stood there, listening to the soft  _wirring_ as the elevator rose. 

He looked up to see numbers shining a bright red above his head. 

_56..._

_55..._

_54..._

_53..._

_52..._

He was almost there.

_48..._

_47..._

_46..._

_45..._

_44..._

He felt the elevator come to a stop.

_42..._

As the door slowly slid open, there stood two stormtroopers with their backs facing him.   

Finn breathed in suddenly, successfully being able to hold in a shout of surprise. 

 He quickly lifted his gun, and shot one in the back.  As the trooper fell over, his companion spun around to face Finn. 

But the former stormtrooper was ready, and had already shot him in the chest. 

Both troopers lay on the floor, dead.

Finn quickly stepped over their bodies, but not before glancing down at them. 

An overwhelming sense of guilt washed over him.

 _I killed_ them... _I'm no better than they are..._

He shook his head quickly, and then started down the hall. This hallway was bigger than the others he had walked in, and had multiple doors. 

He started to pant heavily as he ran from door to door. Suddenly, he came upon a window. He looked into it and saw Kylo's throne room. 

His eyes widened with horror as he saw Rey sitting on the floor. Her back was facing him, with her face looking up at Kylo Ren. The Sith Lord was sitting on a large throne in front of her, and they both seemed to be deep in a conversation. 

Finn ran up to the door next to the window, and tried to open it. 

But right as his fingertips touched the metal handle, someone grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away.

He gasped as he turned his head to find his attacker. 

He found that three stormtroopers had snuck up on him, and now had both of his hands behind his back. 

Finn grunted and shouted as he struggled to get away, but it was no use. His hands were now clipped with handcuffs, and we're held together in front of his body. 

He attempted to hit one trooper in the head with his fists, but was a bad mistake. It barely moved the armor on the stormtrooper's head, and his hands exploded with pain. 

He winced as he held his arms closer to him, realizing that he had no way to get free. 

The troopers took his gun, and forced him through the doors of Kylo's room. 

_It was over, there was no way out..._

 


	9. Possessed

Kylo's head lifted as the troopers brought their prisoner through the doorway. 

 "What is this?" He asked in a deep voice, "An escapee i presume?" 

 The three troopers bowed before him, "Its the traitor you were speaking of my lord, we found him while he was looking for his friend." 

Finn glanced up and bared his teeth at Kylo Ren in pure hatrid. Fire burned in his dark eyes as he glared at him, imagining his furious gaze burning through the evil man's body . 

His anger became greater as the Sith Lord stood from his throne and laughed. Now that Finn realized it, Rey was still kneeling on the ground. Her dark brown hair was down, and was covering her face. He couldn't see whether she were wincing or crying.

 _Is she injured? Does she need my help?_  

He wondered to himself. 

Finn's eyes were still glued to his friend as Kylo walked up to him. He met the angry man's gaze and smirked, "You came all this way, just to look for your lover?" He sneered, " Pathetic. I'd expect such things from you rebel scum." 

Finn broke his gaze from Rey and stared into his eyes, "She would never become your apprentice, never! " he shouted. Then he glanced back over at her, "Rey! Rey, get up!" 

Kylo laughed as he turned to the kneeling girl, "Yes my friend, you may stand. Come here and show your friend who you're truly loyal to." 

 Finn watched with wide eyes as Rey slowly stood up to her feet. Instead of her tan and grey resistance outfit, she now wore all black. She turned and started  making her way towards him, her dark cape swiftly floating behind her as she walked.

Now that he noticed, she walked with her eyes closed. 

_Why?_

 "Rey!" He called out, " What's wrong?! Are you alright?! "

Kylo turned to the troopers as she reached his side, " You may leave, we'll handle this. " 

The three troopers bowed and left the room quickly. As the door shut behind them, the entire room turned nearly dark.

Finn was still watching his friend nervously, "Rey?" 

 He gasped as the young girl opened her eyes. Instead of deep hazel that he adored so, it was a sickly yellow. Her normal sweet smile was gone, and now wore an evil grin across her face. 

_Just like the dream..._

Finn choked out a cry, "No...it's not possible..." 

 "I'm loyal to Lord Ren now," the evil-Rey spoke in a scraggly voice that sounded completely different from her normal one, "Its my TRUE home, I belong here."

Finn's eyes watered with emotion and his voice cracked , "No, you belong with the resistance! You belong with me!" 

 He tried to stand, but she quickly brought up her knee and hit him square in the chest. He was shocked as the air was knocked out of him and he fell back to the ground. His head hit the hard floor, and left a sharp ringing noise in his ears.

After a few moments he looked back up at her, with a pleading look on his face.

If it had been anyone else, he would've fought them back. But this was different, this was Rey. 

He knew she wasn't in her right mind, but he still couldn't bring himself to hit her. 

 He never had felt so weak in his entire life. 

Kylo watched with a smug expression on his face as his apprentice stood before the heartbroken soldier. 

 " Finn," the evil-Rey said as she held out a hand to him, "Come with me, you will be home too. You'll be happier here, just as I am." 

 Finn sat there for a while, taking in all that was happening. 

_She can't be doing this, this isn't the Rey i know._

He looked up at her sadly, "Rey, don't do this to me. Please!" 

 She suddenly turned and took out a black tube from her side, "What's your answer?" She asked with an aggressive gesture. 

 Finn slowly shook his head, "I won't turn bad Rey, you can't make me." 

 The young woman pressed a button on the tube, which lighted a bright red saber. It electrified the air around them as she swung it near her hip.

 Then she stared down her friend on the floor, and spoke with the most horrible voice he had ever heard from her. 

 "If you aren't with me, you're against me... And that means you're my enemy." 

 


	10. Jedi vs Sith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis chapter is a tad bit harsh. Not extremely though.

  1. * * *




Finn quickly dodged as the lightsaber sliced through the air right above his head. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kylo Ren watching them. The Sith Lord spoke no words, but just stood there. Peering at the two people with merciless eyes.

Finn backed away just as the possessed girl trusted her saber foward, nearly stabbing him in the chest. 

He never knew that he could possibly be this agile, perhaps the adrenaline that buzzed through his veins powered him.

"Rey!" He shouted, taking steps backwards, "I know you're in there! " 

The girl jerked her arm out abruptly, and Finn could feel his entire body grow stiff. 

_What?!_

He suddenly was thrown across the room, landing on the stairs that led up to Kylo's throne. 

He then heard a deep laugh, and glanced up to see the evil sith sitting over him. A grin spread across his face, "She is loyal to me now, it is worthless to try to change her back." 

Finn glared at him, hatrid burning in his eyes. 

But before he could get up, he was thrown across the room once more. Now being crushed into the wall.

His back was now pressed against the cold metal, and he couldn't move. He had no where to run. 

The evil Rey slowly walked foward, her lightsaber at ready. 

Finn struggled to get free, but he couldn't budge. He could only watch in fear as his killer approached him. 

 Rey stopped a few feet away from his stuff body, teasing him as she inched at red blade closer and closer to his chest. 

 "You helpless man," She spoke in a voice not of her own, " I almost feel bad killing you. " 

She stopped circling him, and stood right in front of him. Her clenched hand relaxed, and Finn was released from her force grip. 

Then she swiftly kneed him in the side, knocking the breath out of him.

He winced and fell to the floor, clutching his stomach in pain.

 "Get up!" Rey ordered, " I want to see your face as you die. " 

Finn slowly got back to his knees, and lifted his face so he could meet her gaze. 

 "Rey." He begged, "Don't do this... " 

She held up her red lightsaber, ready to strike. 

He closed his eyes, ready for the final blow.

He could hear the deadly buzzing of the blade as it was brought down upon his head... 

But he never felt any pain... 

He opened his eyes.

_Am I dead?_

He looked up to see the saber just a few inches above his head, and Rey staring at him in horror. But not with the sickly, yellow Sith eyes she had just had, it was her original hazel.

And they were gazing down into Finn's. 

She cupped her hand over her mouth and cried out. 

Then she slowly started backing away, and dropped her lightsaber. 

 "No!" Kylo roared as he stood from his throne, " Finish him! " 

Finn watched as Rey glanced over at the Sith lord, and then back at him. She was still slowly backing away, and then glanced down at her open hands. "What have I done?" She whispered. 

 "Rey!" Finn shouted as he stood up quickly, " I'm fine! I'm not hurt, see? " He took a few steps towards her 

The young girl glanced around at her surroundings, "Where am I?" 

 Before Finn could respond, Kylo yelled out in fury, "Do it! Remember your training!" 

 Rey turned her head to look at him, and then snapped back to face Finn. 

 "Get out of here! Now!" She cried. 

 " No! Not without you! " 

 Kylo raised his hand, and Rey winced. 

 "Run! I'll kill you!" She told him.

"No! Resist it!"

"I'm not strong eno-" 

She went silent, and stood there with her eyes shut. 

 "Rey?" Finn gasped, " Rey?! "

The young girl opened her eyes, revealing a sickly yellow once more. She bent down and lifted her red saber. 

 Finn widened his eyes with hope. 

_She was just there! Rey's still in there!_

_All hope wasn't lost, he could still save her!_

"Now kill him! " Kylo shouted from the side. 

Rey activated her saber, and with a shout of anger, started running towards Finn. 

She swung her blade down near his legs, which made him jump. 

 Suddenly in the middle of the fight, a captain came  barging through the doors. He had a scared expression on his face, "Lord Ren!" He cried. "We are in trouble!" 

"Wait!" Kylo shouted, and he reached out his hand towards the battle. Finn felt his body grow stiff again, and he stopped moving. He looked up in horror, but saw that the evil Rey was too being held in midair. 

 The Sith Lord turned back to his captain, "What kind of trouble?" He snarled. 

 "Someone's planted bombs around the ship, sir! We have to evacuate!" 

 Kylo's eyes grew wide, "Prepare my ship. I'll be there right away." 

 " But sir! " the captain cried, "We don't have much time!"

Kylo ignited his saber.

 "I understand sir... I'll get your ship right away." 

  As he walked out the doors, the Sith Lord released both Finn and Rey. Knocking them both to the ground. 

 "This is your test!" He shouted at his apprentice , "Finish it, now!" 

 Finn, who was now on his feet, watched as the possessed girl stood and charged at him. 

She did a flip in the air and swung the blade down on his head. He couldn't move out of the way fast enough, and yelped as the saber grazed his arm. 

 He stumbled away, holding his arm. 

 "Rey! I know you're in there!" She came running at him again, "Fight it!" 

He rushed forward and caught her arms before she could strike him. He stared into her eyes.

"Rey, come back to me." 

 For a split second, her original hazel returned. But quickly changed back to yellow. 

 "You are hopeless!" The evil Rey hissed . 

 "You can fight it!" He pleaded for his friend, " You are stronger! "

But this time the hazel didn't return. 

 "Now!" He heard Kylo roar in the distance .

Finn's hands moved down her arm and to the saber. She struggled, but he managed to deactivate it. 

Although he hated doing it, he kicked her in the side. Knocking her to the floor. As she was down, he tossed the lightsaber to the side. 

He knelt down beside her, then quickly pulled her into his lap. And before she could make any more moves, he leaned down and kissed her. 

Everything seemed to freeze at that moment, he could hear nothing other than the pounding of his heart. 

He pulled her closer to him, so their chests were touching. The warmness spread throughout his entire body, and he was pretty sure he was blushing. This was the first time he had ever kissed her, and he wasn't sure if she would like it. Then Rey's tense body relaxed under him, and he could literally feel the darkness seeping out of her. 

His hand instinctively reached down, and his fingers intertwined with hers. His eyes were closed, and he tried his hardest to enjoy these last few moments with his best friend. For if he didn't succeed, this would be the last time he would be with her. 

After a few seconds, he removed his lips from hers and hugged her tight. He knew that this was his final attempt to make the evil vanish, and wasn't sure if it were going to work or not. 

 "Please," he begged, hugging her closer, "Come back to me Rey." 

 For a few moments, she said nothing. He started to lose hope. 

But then suddenly she started to move, and he looked down at her. 

The yellow was gone, her eyes were hazel. 

 "Finn!" She smiled, "It worked!" 

 He smiled back, relieved. But before he could respond, Kylo shouted.

 "No!" He yelled angrily, " You stupid Rebel scum! I'll kill you! " 

He started to run forward, and Rey stepped in front of her friend. 

 "You'll have to get through me first!" She shouted.

 "No!" Finn cried as he tried to pull her back, " Its not worth it! " 

Kylo roared in fury as he turned on his saber. 

Rey faced Finn, her face was determined. He watched her with fear as she placed her hand on his cheek.  

 " _You_  are worth it my friend." 

She jerked away and ran towards Kylo Ren, igniting her red saber.

Finn shouted as he ran after her, but Rey lifted her hand and he felt himself become still. 

He couldn't move. 

 "No!" He yelled angrily, " Rey, don't! " 

But the young Jedi ignored him, and flung herself at the Sith Lord. The two people collided with a spark of red light. 

Finn watched in terror as his friend fought him.

  _Kylo's twice her size! She can't beat him alone!_

He struggled to get free from her force grasp, but he couldn't move a muscle. 

He then heard Rey cry out, and saw that her side was bleeding. Drops of blood lay a trail of where she had walked. 

Finn panted heavily, he had to get loose from there. He tried his hardest to jerk his way free. 

From the corner of his vision, he watched the fight take place. Kylo was beating her. 

Rey was limping now, her left foot dragging slightly behind her. Her teeth were bared in bravery as she fought on, blocking and defending every move Kylo laid upon her. 

The Sith Lord suddenly threw his hand out and froze the Jedi with the force. 

 "No...no!!" Finn watched horrified .

 Rey screamed in agony as Kylo held her still.

He then ran up to her and with a sickening buzz, thrusted his red saber threw her chest.

He pulled his saber back, and the young girl fell to the floor.


	11. Hold on

"Reeeey!" Finn screamed as he dropped to the floor. He quickly stood up and ran towards his friend. 

Kylo saw him coming and readied his saber, but both men were suddenly knocked over by a huge boom that vibrated the building. 

Finn hit his head on the ground, being knocked out cold in the process. 

The Sith Lord cried out in pain as he hit the floor, his arm falling upon his lightsaber. He quickly say up, cradling his bleeding arm to his chest. 

There was another  _boom_ , and the ship tilted the other way. 

Finn finally came to, and stopped himself from rolling the other way. He then glanced up to see Kylo sprinting out of the room.

_Coward._

The walls were crumbling around them, and he could hear the sounds of explosions as they hit the surface above them. 

_We don't have much time, before this whole thing explodes._

There was a loud groan from his side, and he saw Rey laying there. She was on her back and had one hand pressing against her lower chest. 

He jumped up to his feet, and ran over to the collapsed girl's side. 

 "Rey, you shouldn't have done this!" He scolded her " What were you thi- " 

His heart turned cold as he saw her wound. A giant hole burned through her small body, certainly hitting one of her lungs. She had a pool of blood around her, and she was growing ghostly pale. 

 "No...." He choked out, " Please... " He gently lifted her shoulders and laid her into his lap. She winced in pain as he did this, then she looked up into his eyes. 

 "Are you alright?" She asked softly. Her hazel eyes full of concern for her friend.

Finn shook his head, "We need to get you out of here." He looked around frantically. 

 He now realized that Rey was gasping for air, and glanced down to see that she was struggling to breathe. Her chest rose and fell in quick jerking motions, as if she couldn't take in deep, slow breaths. 

He knew from his stormtrooper training what the symptoms of a punctured lung looked like, and knew that it had to be treated immediately. 

Or else the patient would die...

Finn's eyes filled with tears, "Please Rey, don't let it end this way." He hugged her tightly, yet gently. 

 "Don't die!" He begged.

The room shook again, making the ceiling crumble down on them. He leaned over her body, protecting her from the debris that fell on them. 

He felt her non-bloodied hand reach up and touch his shoulder. 

 He let go of her and looked down at her face. Her forehead was wet from his tears. 

 "You need to get out of here," She wheezed, " Hurry! " 

 "No ," Finn said as he slowly lifted her off the ground, " I'm not leaving you. " 

 Rey cried out when he moved her, and he felt guilt instantly. As he held her in his arms, she managed to adjust her head so she could lean it into his chest. She was panting heavily, even though she hadn't moved at all. 

 Finn held her tightly as he walked quickly out of the room. It took all his strength to not run, for the jerking was too painful for his injured friend. 

 "Finn," Rey gasped softly, " I'm getting you filthy. " 

He glanced down and saw that his jacket had blood stains, and they had left a trail of red splots on the ground. 

He looked ahead and kept walking, ignoring her comment. 

The building shook again, and Finn nearly fell over. His back was rammed into a wall as the ship tilted sideways. 

Rey grunted, trying to cover a cry of pain.  

He regained his footing, and kept down the hallway. 

 "I...i.. I  c...can't breathe." She said shakily. Finn looked down at her teary eyed face. She looked terrified and helpless, which was completely out of character. 

 It looked as though she was attempting to cry, but no breath came out of her mouth. 

Finn almost froze with panic, she was dying. But he managed to keep calm as they walked into an elevator. 

 "Shh..." He whispered into her dark hair as the doors closed in front of them. " It'll be ok, I'll get you out of here." 

He pressed the main floor button with his elbow, and they started to lower. 

He used his chin to turn on his com, "Poe?!" He said into it, " Poe! You copy? " 

 Suddenly the static gave way to Poe's voice. 

 "Buddy!" He shouted happily, " Am I glad to hear you! The rest of the resistance is here. You need to get out of there before it explodes! " 

 "I know, I know." Finn said frustratingly, " I've got a problem though, Rey's injured. " 

 "That's not good, how bad?" The happiness faded away and he could hear the panic in Poe's voice. 

 "Pretty bad, she's been stabbed." Finn choked out, His voice starting to break, "It's bad, i can't get her to stop bleeding." 

He glanced down to see Rey leaning into his chest, still struggling to breathe. 

 "I'll inform Leia, she'll prepare the base for her." 

 " There's not enough time! Poe she's dying! "

 "Finn," the pilot soothed him, "It'll be ok, I'll come down there to pick you up. Then we all can jump into hyperspeed and get Rey the medical attention she needs." 

 Finn wiped a tear away with his shoulder. "Alright, I'll see you in a bit." 

 There was silence for a bit, until Poe spoke one last time.

 "I won't let you down buddy." 

 And he was gone. Finn glanced up at the lot up number above him. 

_34_

 He sighed, there was still a long way to go. 

He lowered his face and nuzzled Rey's head gently, "You still with me?" He asked . 

For a moment there was nothing from her, and he started to worry. But to his relief she finally spoke. 

 " I'm c...c..cold Finn. " she said softly. 

He now realized that her body no longer radiated heat, he pressed his cheek against her forehead. There was no warmth in her skin, and she was starting to shiver. 

Her skin was getting paler than usual, a clear sign of blood loss.

He tried his hardest to pull her closer to him, attempting to keep her warm with his body heat. 

He glanced up again at the elevator number. 

_25_

 "I'm going to put you down slowly, ok?" He told Rey.

 She nodded softly and he gently lowered her to the ground. She grimaced as he finally took his hands off of her. 

Secretly, this was a break for his body. He didn't want to admit it, but carrying Rey for a long time was hard. His arms and neck ached as he stretched them out. 

The he started to take off his jacket. 

 "What are you doing?" Rey asked him. 

 "Here." He said as he knelt down and showed her his article of clothing, " can you put this on? " 

She nodded and slowly sat up straight. He gently pulled her arms through the sleeves, and tucked the coat around her. 

 "There," he said, " are you any warmer? " 

Rey shrugged, and then flinched in pain. Finn wanted to help her, but he knew that if he would touch her it would hurt her worse.

The young girl was still gasping for air, and was growing worse by the minute. Instead of her quick wheezing earlier, now she was breathing in short choppy breaths. Her chest struggled to rise, and it took all to her strength just to take a gasp of air. 

She glanced up into Finn's eyes, and saw that he was deeply concerned for her. His brown eyes shown fear and worry. 

 "You've g...got t...to get out of here." She stuttered, " You heard P...Poe, this place is about to explode. " 

Finn reached down and took her hand. He interlaced his fingers in hers as he gazed up at her. 

 "We will get out of here together." 

 Rey slowly shook her head, "I'm t..too much of a..a b..b..burden."

 She took quick, uneven gasps. And attempted to say more, but she was out of breath. Although she tried to hide it, her eyes shown fear. 

Finn felt his throat clench, tears ran down his face as he clutched her hand tightly. 

He glanced up at the number above them. 

_5..........._

_4..........._

_3........._

He released her hand and gently lifted her off the floor once more. She yelped, but barely any voice came out. 

"We are almost there, stay with me Rey." He whispered into her hair, "Don't fall asleep." 

As soon as the doors opened, he quickly walked out the elevator. There was another loud boom, and the building shook under him. 

He kept his footing as he turned a corner. 

He stopped in his tracks, and couldn't believe his eyes.....

"Well lookie here..." The person said, " my old..d..d friend. " 

_It was DJ...._


	12. Staying alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a lot of blood in it, and some harsh medical things. Like CPR and IVs , this is your warning.

"You!" He snarled, " Traitor! " 

DJ held up his hands defensively, "hey calm d..down. I just work here." 

 "Exactly!" Finn took a menacing step closer, " I bet you sent out those fake messages too, huh? "

Dj looked as though he were in deep thought, which made him even angrier. 

 "Hey, I was just doing what I was t...told to do." He said, " Who's this? " He motioned to Rey. "That's not your Rose friend." 

 Finn held her protectively, "My friend who got hurt because of you!" He would have killed him on the spot, if he weren't holding Rey.

 He glanced down at her, and saw that her eyes were closed. She was taking quick shallow breaths, trying her hardest to breathe deeply. 

 "Everyone's evacuated...d, except for me." Dj spoke sourly, "Because of your little resistance." 

 Finn shook his head, "I'm wasting precious time, I'll deal with you later." He started down the hallway, walking quickly.

 "By." He heard Dj say before he entered a doorway. 

_That stupid jerk, it's his fault Rey's hurt!_

He suddenly felt her cough, and saw that she had hacked up blood. It fell out of her mouth and stained her tan shirt. 

Adrenaline flowed through his body, and he decided not to walk anymore. 

He started to jog down halls, holding Rey tightly against his chest as he tried to keep her from moving. 

 He suddenly realized that by the grace of God they hadn't passed any stormtroopers. He had no idea what he would do if he came upon any. The only weapon they had was Rey's blue lightsaber which was attached to her hip, but she was in no condition to fight.

A huge relief flew over him as he ran into the ship launching area. Sure enough, Poe was waiting there. He was leaning against his large cargo ship with BB8 at his side, and quickly came to alert as he saw caught sight of them. 

 "There!" Finn shouted as he pointed to the Falcon. It was landed in the corner of the room, ready for flight. "Get in there!" 

 Poe nodded and quickly ran past Finn and up to the ramp. He pressed a button that opened it, and Finn ran in. 

*******************************************

After BB8 rolled in, the pilot came in and quickly closed the door behind him. With no questions, he ran to the pilot's seat. Within a few seconds, he had lifted the ship and sent it into hyperspace.

As Poe flew away, he could just catch a glimpse of the Star Destroyer explode into pieces behind them. 

He took a deep breath, and faced his droid next to him. 

 "Now that buddy, was a close one."

 ******************************************

Finn took Rey to the medical room, and gently laid her on the cushioned table. He took off the jacket that he had put on her, and saw that her wound had stopped bleeding. 

He gulped as he sat the jacket aside, and started to take off her vest. Her tan t-shirt was soaked with her blood, and parts of it were burned into her skin.

 "Finn." She whispered , "Are we safe?" 

 "Yes, we are in the Falcon. Poe's flying us out of here." He said softly as he took out cloth to wrap around her wound. 

 She reached up and grabbed his hand, she then sighed and closed her eyes.

 "Rey?" Finn asked, " Wait! No! Don't fall asleep! " 

Her hand no longer clutched his, and went limp as fell down beside her. 

Her chest stopped rising.

 "Rey?! Rey?!" He yelled as he pressed his ear against her upper chest.

Her heart was barely beating. 

He started to panic, "Poe!" He cried, " Poe help me! " 

The pilot came running into the room, and gasped as he saw the unconscious girl. 

 "Is she alright?!" He asked fearfully as he ran to her side, " Rey?! " he shook her shoulders gently. 

Finn turned to his friend, "She's not breathing! She's not breathing!" He was nearly crying now, " What do I do?! " 

Poe snapped into doctor mode, and ordered Finn to grab the heart monitor. 

 "Give it to me." Her said as he handed him the machine. Poe quickly hooked it up to her chest and small lines started to appear on the screen. 

" What type of blood does she have?! " he asked. 

"A positive." Finn said quickly. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I was there with her when she donated some blood the other day. It was A positve. " 

Poe shook his head quickly, "Shoot, I've got A negative. What do you have?" 

" I've got A positive too... " Finn said, then he realized what this meant. "Let me give her some of my blood, I'm healthy." 

Poe nodded as he handed him a needle, "Stick this into your vein, I'll do the rest."

Finn watched as the pilot ran around the room, grabbing needles and tools from shelves. He went over to Rey and stuck a needle in her arm. 

Blood from Finn's arm traveled from a tube into her arm. He watched her face, begging for any kind of movement from her. 

"What should I do?!" Finn screamed, " She's dying! "

Poe said nothing, and suddenly hooked a large oxygen tank up to her arm. He then ran up to Rey's side, and turned to Finn. 

 "You may not want to see this buddy." 

 Finn nodded and looked away for a few moments. After a couple seconds, the pilot was done.

 "Ok, we're good." Poe said.

 Finn turned around and saw that Poe had a huge straw that was stuck into her side, it was sucking some sort of fluid out of Rey's body. 

 "What are you doing?" He asked horrified. 

 " I'm taking out the fluid from her lung. It wasn't punctured, thankfully. Just bruised and burned, it was filling up with blood. " he said, "That's why she couldn't breathe, but now she should start breathing." 

Both men watched her chest hopefully, but it didn't rise. 

Then the machine started to beep frantically. The crooked line was now straight. 

Her heart had stopped. 

 "No!" Finn cried, "She's dying!" 

 Poe quickly leapt up into her table and knelt next to her. "She's been too long without oxygen, she needs CPR." 

 " I'll do it. " Finn said as he stood up quickly.

 "No," the pilot told him, "You can't do CPR and donate blood at the same time. I'll do it, you sit there."

He watched as Poe pressed his hands on her and started to pump her chest, his eyes full of determination. 

Luckily her wound was below her ribs, so the CPR wasn't making it worse. 

 "C'mon!" He shouted as he kept pumping her chest, " You can do it girl! " 

Finn's eyes were glued to the heart monitor, begging it to show signs of life. 

Suddenly the machine stopped beeping, and the curvy line appeared again. 

Both men cried out in joy.

Poe hopped off Rey's bedside as she opened her eyes and started to take large gasps once more. 

She was breathing better now, no longer shuddering and gasping for air. She wasn't back to normal yet, but it was a lot better than before.

Poe raised to his full height and rubbed his forehead with his hand, panting heavily. 

 "Rey!" Finn cried as he ran to her side. He leaned down and hugged her. They were both crying now. Rey had her arms wrapped around his neck, and he was clutching her shoulders and head tightly. 

 "You were dead Rey... You died!" He sobbed as he held her head gently, "I though you were gone!" 


	13. Trust

"What?" She asked quietly , "What do you mean? I died?" 

 Finn sat back on the side of her bed.

Poe walked up and lowered himself down in a chair beside her, "You suffocated, your heart stopped."

 Rey's eyes widened, "What? How?" 

 "Your lungs were filled up with fluid, and you couldn't breathe." He said, " Your lucky that you came here when you did, or else you could've died. " 

The young Jedi said nothing, She just stared at him in disbelief. 

 Finn reached down and put his hand on hers, "How are you feeling?" 

 She shrugged, and then flinched severely. Her hand instinctively reached down and gripped the side of the table. 

 Poe stood up, " Don't worry, we'll be at Crait in no time."

He motioned towards Finn, "Take that IV out and start to patch up her wound. I'll be back in a bit." He said as he walked out of the room. He headed to the pilots seat where they could hear the faint beeps of BB8.

 Finn stepped over boxes as he searched for something to wrap her abdomen with. He dug through a small box full of bandages and some kind of ointment for burns.

 "Where's the gauze wrap at?" He asked. 

 "Over there." Rey lifted her arms and pointed to the shelves across the room. 

He nodded and walked over to them. Rey was acting completely out of character, it was really odd. Normally she would refuse any help, and would try to fix herself. 

_She must be in a bad way..._

Finn lifted the wraps out of the shelf victoriously, and took them over to where Rey was laying. 

 "I've got to wrap you up," he said, laying a hand on her arm, " It'll take some of the pain away until we reach the resistance, ok? "

Rey nodded, she then slowly sat up in the bed and reached out for the bandages in his hands.

 He looked at her quizzically, "What are you doing? Your going to hurt yourself, stop." 

 She looked up at him, " I can wrap myself." 

 " But... " 

She held out her hand with a determined gleam in her eyes. 

Finn handed her the wraps reluctantly, "ok.." 

 He knew that it would much less painful if he would do it for her, but he knew better than to argue with her. She was determined to help herself, a common behavior in scavengers. Even though she were no longer one, she still shown some of their traits.

Finn sat back and watched as the girl slowly unwrapped the bandages and began to tie it around her body. As she lifted her arms, they suddenly gave out and she gave a sharp cry. She reared over and hissed between her teeth. 

 "Ok, stop." He ordered, " Give me those. " 

She handed him the wraps with watery eyes, she was in a lot of pain. 

 "Tell me when you're ready, ok?" He told her gently, "I don't want to hurt you worse." 

 She nodded and took deep breaths, "Ok." Her voice was starting to get wheezy again, "What should i do?" 

 "Just stay there," he said, "I'll try to be quick." 

 He uncoiled the wraps and glanced up at her, "Are you ok with me touching you?"

 To his relief, she nodded. 

 "Yeah, I trust you." 

He took a knife from the tool box and cut the burnt, bottom half of her shirt off. Parts of the cloth were stuck against her stab wound, and he had to gently pull it off. She breathed sharply through her teeth and groaned. 

 "I'm so sorry, but i have to do this." He said gently.

She nodded and he kept pulling pieces of her shirt off of her burnt skin. After he was done, all that was left was the middle of her tan shirt and up. The bottom half was gone, revealing the horrifying stab wound that went clear through her small body.

 He gently pressed the bandage on her wound, and she gripped the sides of the table tightly. Her eyes squinted shut and she breathed sharply out her mouth. 

 "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said softly as he slowly wrapped the cloth around her waist. He did this a few more times, until her entire wound was covered. 

Then he used a knife and cut the cloth. He gently tucked the loose end under the bandage. 

 "There." He said, satisfied, "Its done." 

 Rey glanced down at her cloth-wrapped waist, and then looked back up at him. 

 "Thanks." She said softly. 

Finn felt his throat tighten as he heard her voice, it was starting to get crackly again. She was beginning to wheeze while she took breaths and her breathing was starting to become shallow. 

 "Is it getting hard to breathe?" He asked.

She nodded, not attempting to speak. 

 "Hey Poe!"  he shouted, "I need you!" 

 Loud footsteps were heard outside the room, and suddenly the pilot appeared around the corner. 

 "What is it?" He said, eyes wide with nervousness. 

Finn motioned towards the young Jedi, "She's having problems breathing again." 

 Poe came walking in with BB8 at his heels. The small droid rolled up to Rey quickly and beeped a hello. 

She smiled weakly as he rolled up to her bedside, "Hi buddy." She said quietly as she slightly leaned over and lay her hand on his head. 

To Finn's total surprise, the small droid sat there with her palm on his round head. He was actually being gentle as he beeped softly to her. He rolled up even closer, trying his hardest to reach her as she sat up on the bed. 

 Both men watched them in awe.

Poe nor Finn had ever seen him be so quiet and calm. It stunned them. 

 "He's never like this!" The pilot said in complete amazement, "When I was hurt, he kept running into my bed frame on purpose. And look at him now..." 

 Finn grinned and shook his head, "I just don't know about that droid..."

Poe walked over to the cabinet and pulled out some gloves and a small hose. 

Finn eyed him nervously, "What are you doing?" 

 "I need to drain out her lungs, or else she'll suffocate again." The pilot said, "But this time I won't remove the hose, I'll keep it in there until we get to the base." He took out a needle from a kit and brought it over.

 "What?!" They both turned to see Rey staring at them in horror, "No, you aren't stabbing that thing into me!" 

 "But we just got through doing it earlier." 

 " That's different, I was unconscious. "

 Poe walked up to her bedside, "But if I don't you'll die. It'll help you breathe better too." 

 She stared at the needle in fear, "Isn't there any other way?" 

  The pilot shook his head " I'm afraid not, I'm sorry. "

 She took a somewhat deep breath, "Ok, let's do it..." 

 Poe took the needle and was about to work until she cried out, "Wait!" 

She glanced over at Finn, "Will....Will you hold my hand?" Her eyes shown fear, true fear. An uncommon thing that he had never seen from her. 

 Finn nodded and took her hands gently, "Of course." 

 " I've got numbing stuff too, " Poe added, "You won't feel a thing." 

Finn squeezed her hands reassuringly, "Ready?" 

 She nodded and shut her eyes.

He looked away as Poe started his work, refusing to watch the surgery. 

Finally after a few seconds, Poe spoke, "Done! That wasn't too bad." 

 Rey opened her eyes and glanced down at the hose that was attached to her body. Fluid ran through it and emptied into a large bag. 

She grimaced and looked away quickly, "I think I'm going to be sick..." 

 Poe gently rubbed her shoulder, "I'm sorry, but it was my only option." 

 She nodded and continued to look away. 

 "Here," Finn said as he laid her on her side slowly, " Rest, it'll make you feel better. " 

Poe stood and walked to the doorway, "I'll go see how far we are from Crait, c'mon BB8." He patted his leg as he walked away. The small droid followed him quickly. 

 Finn was about to walk out too, until Rey called him back. 

 "Could you please stay with me?" Her breathing was sounding better, " Just until I fall asleep? " 

He grinned and stay down beside her bed, "Sure, I'll stay right here." 

She smiled as she slowly closed her eyes. Finn lay his head down on the soft cushion, and closed his. 

The last thing he saw before he too fell asleep, was the outline of her hand as it lay close to his. 


	14. Tracked

Finn wrote suddenly to a quick jerk that nearly sent him out of his chair. He gasped and held tightly to the bed frame. 

_What just happened?_

He heard Rey yelp beside him, she rubbed her eyes sleepily with her hand. "Ow, what was that?" She asked as she glanced around the room quizzically.

 He stood and quickly ran to the doorway, "Poe!" He shouted down the hallway, " What's going on? " 

The pilot's panicked voice echoed down the hall, "You may want to see this buddy..." 

 "Something's wrong...." Rey said quietly , "Finn, we're in danger!" She attempted to sit up, but he ran over and laid her back down. 

 "Stay here ." Finn told her , "I'll be right back. Don't move, ok?" 

She nodded, a nervous gleam in her eyes. 

Finn sprinted down to the pilots room, and found Poe staring out the windshield in awe. He didn't even acknowledge him as he barged through the doors. 

 "Whats- oh no..." 

 Two star destroyers were before them, hundreds of Tie Fighters circling them. 

 "Crap!" Finn shouted in anger, " They tracked us through light speed. " He rammed his fist into the wall beside him, making a loud bang.

Poe scrambled his fingers around the controls frantically. After a few seconds, he sighed and lowered his hands in defeat. 

 "We don't have enough power to jump to hyperspeed again." He rubbed his hands through his hair in frustration , "This is bad..." 

 Finn faced him, "Can you contact the resistance? They can help us." 

The pilot shook his head slowly, eyes still glued to the ships outside the window. "I tried, but I didn't get a response. I even attempted to call Rose, but she didn't answer. " He spun around to glance at Finn.

"I sent out a SOS signal, but heaven knows how long it'll take for them to receive it. " 

They both tripped as the Falcon jerked, and everything around them went dark. 

Poe tried to move the throttle, but the ship didn't move. 

"Great!" He said angrily, " We've been captured in a magnet beam. " 

A voice suddenly appeared out of the com, but it wasn't the resistance . It was the first order. 

"Resistance is futile, prepare to be boarded." 

Both men glanced at each other. 

"There's no way out now..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a shorter chapter, will try to make the next one longer! ;-)


	15. Saved

"I can't get out of the magnet beam!" Poe shouted angrily, " The only way to escape is to jump into hyperspeed, but we could be killed! " He bared his teeth as he slammed down buttons. 

Finn took the com link in his hand, "Help!" He yelled into it, " Anyone! We're being attacked! " 

 Poe shook his head, "I already tried to call for help, nobodys gonna-"

He was interrupted by a giant " _boom_!" Multiple fighter ships appeared out of hyperspace. They instantly began to attack the first order. 

Finn cheered and leapt for joy, "Yes! It's the resistance! We're saved!" 

 One xwing flew by and shot at the tractor beam generator, therefore releasing them from the magnetic grip. 

The falcon jerked forward, and started to float away. Poe grinned and quickly flew the ship away from the Star Destroyer. 

"Wooo!" Both men cheered as they soared through the air. 

"Hey guys!" Rose's cheerful voice spoke from the comlink, "You need some help?" 

Finn laughed and lifted the com, " Oh, I've never been so happy to hear your voice! " he said. 

"You guys go back to Crait, its not far. " she said, "Medical attention is waiting for Rey." 

 _Rey!_  

Finn realized that his injured friend was still in the back room. "I'm going to go check on  her!" He told Poe as he ran out the doorway.

Guilt washed over him as he sprinted down the hallway. 

 _She has no idea what's going on..._  

He burst into the medical room, revealing a wide eyed girl. She was sitting up in her bed, gripping the rails along the sides. 

 "What's going on?" She asked as he walked over to her bedside, " I heard Rose's voice in there, is she ok? Are we being attacked? " 

Finn smiled as he sat down beside her, "No, we are on our way to Crait." He said, " Don't worry, it won't take long. " 

Rey glanced out the window at the blue and white streaks as they traveled in lightspeed, "What were those loud crashes and bangs?" 

 " The resistance was fighting some Tie Fighters, no biggie. They'll meet us back at base later. " 

Rey gasped, "How could you?!" She glared at him in disbelief. 

Finn was taken aback, "What?!" He asked, holding his hands in the air innocently. 

"You left them behind! They need help! " 

"The resistance will be fine. They brought plenty of fighter ships with them, and the first order is outnumbered." He reached down and held her hand gently, "We need to get you back to Crait." 

 Rey jerked her hand away, "No!" She cried, "Let me fly myself back to base and you two go help the resistance!" 

 Finn shook his head, "You're not in good health to fly, plus I'm not leaving your side." He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

 "But what about Rose?! And what about the rest?!"

 " You need to get medical attention Rey. "

 "Then let Poe go help them," She begged, her eyes becoming watery, "I can't be the reason why those people die!" 

Finn understood now, "No! It's not your fault-"

" You can't just abandon them to help me! They need- th...they need-"

 She started to breathe heavily, and the machine began beeping quickly. Her heart rate was going up severely. 

 "Listen!" He said a bit harshly, "Stop! You're going to kill yourself!" He reached over and gently brought her to his chest. "Shh..." He spoke softly, "Calm down." He used his fingers to rub slow circles onto her back, making sure to not touch her wound. 

_That wound.... It went straight through her body...._

He could feel himself growing nauseous, but quickly swallowed it down. For he knew that his friend could sense his nerves, and it would make it a lot worse if he panicked now. 

"They're not going to die," he said softly, "They'll be back." 

 She was breathing slowly now, and was leaning into his embrace.  

 "They'll be back, Rey... I promise."


	16. Countdown

"Finn!" Poe called from the pilots seat, " We're about to land, is Rey ready to go? "

Both Finn and Rey jerked at his sudden yell. He had lifted her gently from her bed and carried her to the soft chair across the room, then he held her close as they both relaxed in the plush mini couch. 

Surprisingly, the falcon had nice furniture. For some odd reason Finn had no idea of. But it came in handy for him to sit in and calm his friend down.

Finally, Rey's breathing had slowed and her body stopped shaking. She had calmed down and was now laying next to Finn fast asleep... Well, she had been asleep before Poe's voice rang out. 

Finn glanced out the window across from him, and saw that they were now in Crait's atmosphere. "Yeah," he responded back to the pilot, " We are ready. " 

With a slight jerk, the ship stopped moving and started to lower to the ground. 

Finn slowly stood up and gently sat Rey down on the table. "Do we have any stretchers or anything?" He called down at Poe . 

"Surprisingly, no." The pilot's voice rang out down the hallway, "You'll have to carry her for a bit before the  medics come out." 

 He came running into the room. BB8 came rolling in quickly, beeping excitedly. He rolled up to the table/bed that Rey was on and chirped happily.

She smiled and reached her hand down to touch his small dome, "I'm feeling better. You excited to be home?" 

 He nodded and rolled in circles, repeatedly running over Finn's foot in the process. 

 "Should I go tell them that we're here?" Poe asked.

Finn nodded, "You go do that, I'll carry her." 

 The pilot nodded. Whistling for his droid, he sprinted out the door. Opening the ramp and running out into the cold air, with BB8 at his heels. 

Rey slowly slid off the table, and attempted to stand on her own. She slowly took steps over towards the doorway. 

Finn sighed, "What are you doing?" He asked as he walked up to her. 

 " I'm walking to the base. " she replied, glancing at him with a determined expression. She slowly stumbled out the door, and onto the metal ramp.

Finn was walking beside her protectively, ready to catch her if she fell. "It's quite a long ways, do you want to injure yourself more?" 

  Her feet stood upon the powdery ground, "It's just a bruised lung, I'll be fine." 

 " Yeah, and some broken ribs too. Possibly even some internal bleeding. " 

"I told you, I'll be-" 

She suddenly broke out in a sudden coughing fit, she froze in her step and glanced down at her arm in horror. Finn leaned over to see what she was looking at. 

_Blood... She was coughing up blood..._

She glanced up at Finn wirh fear in her eyes. 

 "We've got to hurry!" He said alarmingly. He lifted her to his chest and starting running. White dust flew up behind him as he sprinted across the plain. 

 "Finn.." Rey spoke against his chest, "Its g..getting worse again." Her voice was crackly, and she could barely manage to sputter out the words. 

He could feel the panic rising in his throat. He leaned down and panted in her hair, "We're almost there, hang on." 

 He noticed that her chest was rising quicker and shorter by the seconds. But he kept his eyes focused on the large door in front of him, the one that led them to safety. He now noticed that people were beginning to run out of it, doctors and medics. One carried a stretcher as he ran to them. 

Finn was already close to the building when the medics reached them. Multiple doctors ran up and roughly attempted to take Rey out of his hands, but he refused. 

 "Stop!" He yelled angrily, "She's hurt!" 

Suddenly a voice rang out throughout all the chaos, "Everyone freeze!" 

 And sure enough everyone froze. Leia appeared as she walked quickly between all the people, and approached him. 

 "Clear out!" She yelled, "Give the poor man his space!" 

 All the people back up and cleared a large circle. Quiet mutterings were heard around them as more people gathered to the scene.

Leia nodded, and walked up to Finn. "How is she?" She asked, leaning over to glance at Rey. The young Jedi raised her head at Leia's voice and smiled at her weakly. 

 "Hey Leia." She spoke softly, her voice even worse than before. 

 Finn hugged her closer, "Please, she needs help." He begged, "She's already hurting bad enough and doesn't need to be through any more pain." 

 Leia nodded and pointed to the doctor with the hover stretcher, "Shasta! Come get this girl, and take her to the emergency station. Quickly but gently." 

She aimed her finger at the rest of the large group around them, "You all clear a path!" 

 The young medic ran up to them and laid out the stretcher. Finn slowly lowered Rey down on the soft cloth. He gently kissed her forehead and leaned back up, his eyes never leaving hers.

 The medic quickly pushed Rey away and began running into the building. Finn watched as she wheeled his friend to safety

 " Wait! " Leia called out and the medic froze to turn around. 

 "Keep this man with her at all times," She motioned towards Finn, "Don't send him away unless he chooses to." 

 The medic nodded, "Yes ma'am." And slowly headed for the large rock building .

Finn faced Leia with disbelief, "Thank you so much..." 

 She chuckled, "You're welcome, but you better be in your way. Rey needs you." 

 He smiled and spun around to race after his friend. In no time he reached her stretcher. He ran beside it as the medic rushed her inside. 

 "Finn?" She whispered. 

 " I'm here. " He told her. He reached for her hand and grasped it tight, "I'm right here." 


	17. Surgery

"Make a path!" The medic shouted as she quickly rolled the injured girl down the hallway. She nearly rammed into people as they attempted to get out of the way. 

Finn was sprinting beside the stretcher, still grasping his friend's hand. Without looking back he asked the doctor, "How much farther?!" 

 "Just around this corner!" She panted, pointing to a sharp corner to their right. 

 To Finn, it seemed like hours before they finally reached the surgery room. They ran her inside and four more doctors appeared. 

Rey was still wheezing, and was breathing shallowly. But even throughout all the chaos, she still managed to keep a hold of Finn's hand. 

One medic approached him, "Could you please step back?" She asked, " We need to move her to the operating table. " 

Finn was about to refuse until he realized that it was for the best. He slowly released her hand, his heart pounding as her full arm went limp. Her body didn't move at all, which meant that she was unconscious now. Then he watched as they lifted her from the stretcher and onto the table, her body limp like a rag doll.

One medic took out a stethoscope and pressed it to her chest. After a few moments, his eyes widened and he jerked it away. 

"She needs emergency surgery." He said as he quickly ran over to grab some blue gloves. "She's got some internal bleeding." He handed some pairs to the others. They slid them on and was about to begin, but they all suddenly glanced over at Finn.

He knew what was happening, they needed space. He slowly walked backwards, and sat into a small roll chair. "Please let me stay." He begged, " I won't get in the way, I promise. " 

 The medics eyes each other for a bit, and then they spread out to do their jobs. One grabbed a syringe from the shelf next to Finn. "You can stay." He whispered, "But I'm warning you, it gets bloody."

Finn gulped and nodded, " I'll be fine, I've seen a lot blood in the past 12 hours. " 

The medic nodded and scurried back over to the operating table. The five doctors were working on Rey now, and it relieved Finn that she was in good hands.

He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer. 

_Please God, let this go well. Let her be alright._

 Four hours that surgery took, and Finn sat there through it all. He watched silently as they took out cloths soaked in blood. 

_So much blood..._

Then he saw them take out a needle and thread. It appeared that they were now sewing her shut. He perked up as the medic spoke, "There, it's done. Now all we can do is wait for her to wake up. " 

Finn jumped out of his chair, "You're done? Is she healed? " 

The head doctor pulled off his mask and threw it in the trash. "It was pretty bad. Your friend here had three broken ribs and an impaled lung, including some internal bleeding." He said, " That stab wound went straight through her body, she's lucky it didn't hit her spine. That would've paralyzed her. "

Finn shivered, "So will she be ok?" 

 "Well, with the right care and rest." The medic grinned, " She should be just fine. " 

Finn broke into a smile. "Great!" He said excitedly, "When will she wake up?" 

 "Should be in a couple minutes. You can stay and wait if you like." He said as he started towards the door. 

 Finn nodded, "Wait!" He told the medic before he exited the room. " Thank you. " 

The doctor smiled, "Just doing my job." And he left the room. 

 Finn sighed and sat down next to Rey's bedside. He watched her sleeping face, it looked so peaceful. 

 _I wonder what she's thinking?_  

He thought to himself. 

He reached over, and gently moved a strand of brown hair from her face. 

 "Sweet dreams my friend." 


	18. Finally in peace

 "No...no!"

 Finn snapped awake at the sound of her voice. He lifted his head and glanced down at his injured friend. Her eyes were still closed, it appeared as though she were having a nightmare. He watched as she winced in her sleep. Her hands were clenched tightly, as though she were clutching an object. 

_A lightsaber_

 "No...Stop...." She whimpered, "Ben please......don't do this..." 

 Finn bared his teeth in hatrid at the sound of the name. The evil man who had nearly killed his best friend, he wished that he could rip him out of Rey's dream. 

He pondered whether to wake her or not...

_What if it's not even a nightmare? I don't want to wake her for nothing..._

But he quickly changed his mind as she started to cry out louder. If he wouldn't hush her now, she would wake up everyone in the building. 

"Rey!" Finn said as he shook her gently, "Rey, wake up!" 

Her eyes suddenly opened as she reached down to her hip, attempting to grab her saber. Finn quickly leapt toward and held her wrist. His forehead nearly touched hers as he clutched her shivering hand. 

 "Hey! It's me!" 

 Her eyes widened, "What? Where am I?" She glanced around the room, until finally leaving her gaze upon Finn's face. 

He gently moved back, taking his hand away from hers, "We are back on Crait, in the medical room." He whispered.

To his surprise, Rey growled and scanned her eyes around the room ferociously. "Where is he?!" She snarled, and before he could stop her she leapt up out of the bed. 

Her anger explosion faded away in a snap as she felt a sharp pain. She cried and clutched her abdomen as she sunk to the floor. 

Finn quickly knelt down and held her steady, " Don't worry, he's gone." He said soothingly as he gazed into her eyes. "You need to relax, or you're going to hurt yourself worse." 

 He gently reached down and held her shaking wrists. His eyes full of concern as he stared at her freckled face. 

 Rey glanced up at him. "Finn..." Her voice was crackily with tears, "You were dead, you died!" 

 Finn just stared at her, not sure knowing what to do. 

 "He killed you!" She cried, "He stabbed you with his saber and you fell to the ground. And-and I couldn't do anything!" She put her head in her hands, "It was my fault!" 

 He reached over and slowly tucked a loose string of hair behind her ear, "It's ok, it was just a dream." 

 " No! " Rey cried, "You were dead Finn! You were dead!" Her voice stopped abruptly as she burst into tears. 

Finn shook his head sadly, "Rey..." 

 She looked up at him with puffy eyes. "Please," She begged, " Could you hold me? "

He nodded, "Of course, come here."  Rey scooted towards him slowly before he wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest. She exploded into sobs as she described the dream to him. 

She couldn't finish talking in time before breaking into a horrible shaking. Finn held her body close, being careful not to touch her wound. His hands rubbing small circles into her back as he whispered into her hair. 

 "It's ok, it was just a dream." 

 " I'm here. " As he finished Rey curled her arms up to her body and pressed even closer to him. Her breathing was slowing, and tears no longer streamed down her face.

Finn realized that they were still sitting on the ground.

 "Lets sit up there." He motioned to the bed above them. Rey yawned and nodded. She was about to stand before he easily lifted her into his arms. "I got you." He said as he carried her on the bed. 

 Finn gently set her on the mattress before climbing up on the bed with her. He pulled the covers up around them and turned off the lamp to his right. He laid back down and cuddled Rey into his arms once more. Her eyes were closed. He gently leaned over and kissed her head, and then watched as her lips twitched and she smiled in her sleep. 

He sighed happily and rested his head upon hers. Everything was better now, everything would be all right. He closed his eyes and said a quick prayer. 

He could remember one last thought before falling asleep.

_How interesting...This all started with a nightmare, and ended with one._

_What a coincidence._

 

 

 

 

 

_THE END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Thats the end. I hope you enjoyed my work. And please oh please leave comments!!! They help me out a great deal and mean so much to me! Thank you all your wonderful feedback, and be sure to check out my other stories. God bless you all and your families! Starwarsgurl, out.


End file.
